Sounds of Angel's Wings
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: "What color is your wings?" the young man asked me. "Black thick!" I replied. "Black huh?" he asked. Once he held me and gently stroked the wings on my back. I just keep in silent. My wings, it's pure white. Because, I was an angel


**Sounds of Angel's Wings**

**KHR © Akira Amano**

**Sounds of Angel's Wings © Akane Theresia**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Warn(s) : gaje, typo bertebaran, OOC, dll**

**Au Notes : ini fic KHR ke-2 aku. Jujur, aku gak pernah baca atau nonton KHR. Jadi, maaf maaf jika ini benar-benar jelek. Inspirasi dari komik tentang angel yang kubaca beberapa tahun lalu.**

**Special dedicate to my school's mate, Bakka Onna!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!  
silahkan klik tombol X di sudut kiri atas!**

**Sounds of Angel's Wings © Akane Theresia**

* * *

"Hibari-san!" seorang gadis kecil berlari mengejar sosok seorang pemuda.

"Ya?" pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Hhh.. saya.. hhh.." gadis itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Saya ditugaskan mengantarkan ini!" lanjut gadis berkuncir dua itu seraya menyerahkan setumpuk file ketangan lawan bicara nya.

"Arigatou, Uka-chan!" Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Saya mohon diri." Gadis itu meninggalkan Hibari yang tengah membuka file ditangannya.

Hibari Kyouya, malaikat level A yang sangat disiplin dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Malaikat level A adalah malaikat dengan level tertinggi. Aturan disurga sangat ketat. Siapa yang melanggar, level A sekalipun akan diberikan sanksi. Dari penyegelan sayap, penurunan level, hingga yang paling parah, pengusiran.

Hibari masih membaca file ditangannya. _"Siapa yang harus kujemput kali ini."_ Ia membatin. Didalam file itu tertera nama orang yang akan ia jemput, alamat, penyebab kematian, dan waktu kematian. 4 Februari pukul 19.13 dua hari lagi.

**Hibari's POV~**

Menjadi malaikat bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Setiap hari kau harus berhadapan dengan kematian. Bertanya siapa yang akan kau jemput hari ini? Seperti apa orangnya? Ah sudahlah aku tidak begitu peduli. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan sempurna dan tanpa kesalahan seperti biasanya.

**Normal POV~**

Hibari Kyouya mengepakkan sayap putihnya. Helai-helai bulu dari sayapnya berjatuhan saat ia mengepakkan sayapnya. Meski hari ini bukan hari yang ditentukan untuk menjemput, Hibari pergi ke alamat orang yang akan ia jemput. Hibari ingin tau sosok seperti apa yang akan ia jemput.

_**~*_Sounds of Angel's Wings_*~**_

Hibari Kyoya berdiri disebuah balkon. Pintu besar nya terbuka. Ia tak lagi mengepakkan sayapnya. Perlahan ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ tengah tertidur. Wajahnya tampan, perawakannya sedang. Ia tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya. Tanpa sadar, Hibari duduk disisi tempat tidur pria itu.

Seolah sadar akan kedatangan Hibari, pemuda itu terbangun dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Siapa kau?" ia bertanya.

"Ah! Kau dapat melihatku?" Hibari tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Seharusnya, manusia biasa takkan bisa melihat sosok malaikat.

"Tidak! Tetapi aku dapat merasakan ada orang selainku diruangan ini. Kau siapa? Mengapa kau bisa berada disini?" pemuda itu lanjut bertanya.

Hibari terdiam sesaat. "Aku iblis yang akan mencabut nyawamu!" jawab Hibari dengan dingin.

"Benarkah?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya.

"Ya!" Hibari menjawab cepat. "Aku akan pergi!" Lanjutnya. Hibari kemudian merentangkan sepasang sayap putih dipunggungnya dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda tadi.

Pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia bukannya tidak bisa melihat, tetapi pandangannya tidaklah sebagus mereka yang normal. Nama pemuda itu Dino Cavallone. Dalam dua hari ini ia dijadwalkan akan meninggal dan Hibari yang akan menjemputnya.

Hibari Kyouya berada di ruang kerjanya ia duduk disebuah kursi dengan setumpuk file di meja kerjanya. Ia buka kembali file yang baru diberikan oleh Uka. _"Dino Cavallone. Jadi itu namamu!"_ ia membatin

_**~*_Sounds of Angel's Wings_*~**_

**Hibari's POV~**

Apa ini? Mengapa dadaku berdebar saat melihat wajahnya? Dino Cavallone, apa keistimewaan dirimu? Selama ini aku telah menjalankan tugasku sebagai malaikat. Aku telah bertemu dan menjemput banyak manusia dimana satu sama lain berbeda. Aku menjalankan tugasku dan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan apapun saat menjemput mereka. Lantas, mengapa sekarang aku seperti ini? Mungkinkah aku? Bodoh! Tentu tidak mungkin!

**Normal POV~**

Dino Cavallone masih berada dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pensil. Digoreskannya pensil itu membentuk sebuah sketsa. Sketsa itu memang nyaris tak berbentuk karena sang penciptanya sendiri tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tetapi, sekilas, dapat diketahui itu adalah sketsa malaikat.

Dua sayap yang terentang dengan anggun dan menawan dipunggung seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi dingin diwajahnya. Dino Cavallone meletakkan pensil nya diatas secarik kertas bergambar sketsa tadi. Ia meraih jaketnya yang digantung di belakang pintu. Dipakainya jaket itu dan ia bersiap-siap keluar rumah.

Dino membuka pintu, ia keluar dengan niat hanya mencari udara segar. Tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang mata dilangit yang mengawasi tiap inchi langkahnya. Mata milik sang malaikat bernama Hibari Kyoya. Dino berjalan dengan tangan memegang dinding bangunan disebelahnya.

Tanpa Dino sadari didepannya ada sebuah lubang, kaki Dino masuk kelubang itu dan nyaris terjatuh sebelum sepasang tangan dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. Bunyi sayap yang dikepakkan diikuti beberapa helai bulu yang terjatuh ke tanah. Hibari menahan tubuh Dino Cavallone.

"Kau! BAKA! Ceroboh sekali! Kalau tadi terjatuh bagaimana?" Tanpa sadar Hibari memarahi Dino. Dino hanya tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau ini iblis, bukan? Mengapa menolongku?" Dino tersenyum kecil seraya mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Hibari dengan cepat dan dingin. Hibari kembali mengepakkan sayap putih nya.

Dino menggenggam tangan Hibari, mencegah malaikat level A itu pergi. Hibari tertegun. Mereka hanya terdiam. Satu sama lain tak ada yang memecah keheningan. Hanya ada tangan yang bertautan dan suara burung-burung yang sesekali lewat.

Dino melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Hibari hanya terdiam dan sedetik kemudian ia meninggalkan Dino. Dino tersenyum lirih, dirinya baru bertemu dengan malaikat itu, tetapi ada suatu perasaan lain. Perasaan yang menyakitkan saat sang malaikat pergi dan meninggalkannya.

Dino berjalan pulang. Hibari kembali ketempatnya. Dino memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Hibari memasuki ruang kerjanya dan duduk dimeja kerjanya. Dino merebahkan dirinya terlentang di tempat tidur, sebelah tangannya ia taruh dikening. Hibari duduk dengan tangan menopang kepalanya.

**Dino 's pov~**

Siapa kau? Mengapa orang sepertimu merubah perasaanku sampai seperti ini? Mengapa setiap ada dirimu jantungku berdetak tak karuan? Apakah aku jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin! Pada malaikat dingin dan kasar sepertimu? _Impossible!_

**Hibari's pov~**

Apa ini? Apa yang kurasakan? Mengapa ada getaran aneh didadaku tiap aku melihatmu. Saat tanganmu menggenggam tanganku, aku berharap waktu dihentikan! Aku ingin kau terus menggenggam tangan ku. Aku ingin lebih sering melihat senyumanmu. TIDAK! Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ini bodoh! Malaikat tak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada manusia. Apalagi aku telah ditugaskan menjemputmu. Tak boleh kulanggar aturan disini atau aku akan mendapatkan sanksi berat!

**Normal pov~**

Saat dua hati saling memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, tetapi sang pemilik hati tak sejalan dan mengingkari perasaan itu. Emosi tanpa sadar akan membimbing mereka menuju kebenaran akan rasa di suatu tempat di hati mereka.

3 Februari, besok adalah hari yang ditentukan. Sekali lagi, Hibari Kyouya mengepakkan sayap putihnya dan menuju ketempat Dino Cavallone. Kali ini pintu di balkon itu tertutup. Hibari hanya diam. Ia memutuskan berdiri di balkon itu. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya. Angin memainkan helai demi helai rambut Hibari.

Hibari tak mendengar suara pintu balkon yang terbuka. Sampai sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya di helaian sayap Hibari. Hibari tertegun. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Dipejamkannya sepasang bola mata _onyx _nya.

Keheningan menyeruak diantara mereka. Angin yang berhembus memainkan helai-helai rambut mereka. Kini mata _onyx_ dan _hazel_ itu sama-sama terpejam. Merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Dino perlahan membuka mata dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Hibari. Hibari membuka mata, membalikkan tubuhnya. Dihadapannya sekarang adalah wajah lembut dengan seulas senyum milik Dino Cavallone. Lagi, Dino memeluk tubuh malaikat itu sebelum melepaskannya dan sang malaikat merentangkan sayap kemudian mengepakkannya kembali ke tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada.

"Hibari-san! Anda tidak apa-apa?" sesosok pemuda dengan sayap putih dipunggungnya menegur Hibari yang melamun.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! Tidak apa!" Hibari menjawab sekenannya pertanyaan malaikat level C itu.

"Ingatlah, jangan meneteskan air mata!" sang malaikat bernama Tsuna berlalu meninggalkan Hibari sendirian.

_**~*_Sounds of Angel's Wings_*~**_

**Hibari's pov~**

Esok aku akan datang menjemputmu. Apakah aku kuat? Menjemput seseorang yang membuatku mengerti akan perasaan cinta dan kasih. Apa aku kuat mengabarkan kematian padamu? Dalam dua hari ini aku merasa ada sebuah perasaan yang berbeda. Aku merasa nyaman. Apa aku sanggup kehilangan perasaan itu? Haruskah aku mengorbankan semuanya untukmu, Dino Cavallone?

**Normal pov~**

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di balkon rumahnya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan. Pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang telah mengubah perasaannya meski baru dua hari bertemu. Tangannya yang penuh dengan tato ia gunakan meremas rambutnya.

Cinta datang tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa peringatan. Cinta datang setiap waktu. Cinta datang tanpa mengenal tempat. Cinta tak mengenal batasan. Setiap detik dalam hidupmu kau dapat menemukan cinta. Setiap detik kau merasakan cinta. Kasih sayang yang tulus mampu membelai hati siapapun. Sedingin apapun kau, tentulah kau masih memiliki hati.

Selama hati mu belum mati dan hilang, kau akan merasakan getaran-getarannya.

**Dino's Pov~**

Lagi. Kau lagi-lagi memainkan perasaanku. Tidakkah ini aneh? Aku sendiri heran akan apa yang aku rasakan. Hatiku bergetar dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat tiap kali ada kau disisiku. Aneh memang, aku jatuh cinta! Aku jatuh cinta pada sesosok malaikat dingin seperti dirimu. Bahkan aku belum mengetahui namamu.

**Normal pov~**

Hibari merentangkan sayap putih nya dan bergegas menuju suatu tempat. Kediaman Cavallone. Hibari tau, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Dino Cavallone hidup. Hibari ingin melihat Dino, meski dari kejauhan. Sepasang mata _onyx _Hibari menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tertidur di balkon rumahnya. Hibari menuju kearah pemuda itu. Ia tak lagi merentangkan sayap nya. Diangkatnya tubuh pemuda tadi, ia bawa ke kamar dan merebahkannya diatas tempat tidur. Menyelimutinya, mengecup keningnya. Hibari bersiap pergi, sebelum tangannya digenggam.

Hibari Kyouya membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut _blonde_ dibelakangnya sudah menampakkan iris hazel nya. Hibari terdiam. Sungguh tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aku ingin bertanya!" Dino Cavallone memecah kesunyian.

"Apa warna sayapmu?"

**Hibari's pov~**

"Apa warna sayapmu?" pemuda itu bertanya padaku.

"Hitam pekat!" aku asal menjawab.

"Hitam, ya?" ia bertanya.

Sesaat kemudian ia memelukku dan mengusap lembut sayap dipunggungku. Aku hanya terdiam. My wings, its pure white. Because, i was an angel.

"Warna nya putih, bukan?" ia berbisik ditelingaku.

"Pembohong! Untuk apa kau bertanya jika sudah mengetahui jawabannya?" aku menjawab dengan ketus. Aku telah dibohongi. Dia berkata dia tak dapat melihat. Nyatanya, ia tau warna sayap ku.

"Kau juga sama pembohong!" ia tertawa kecil. "Katamu kau iblis, kau ini malaikat!" ia melanjutkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku seolah menemukan sosok malaikat sesungguhnya dalam diri Dino Cavallone.

"Aku punya nama! Namaku Hibari Kyouya!" aku berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Hibari, Skylark! BURUNG!"

"Herbivore!" aku kesal dia menyebutku Skylark. Aku bukan burung!

Kulihat ia tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia tertawa. Aku suka suara tawa nya melebihi suara apapun. Aku suka melihat pancaran mata penuh kebahagiaan miliknya. Aku suka melihat rambut _blonde _itu menjadi berwarnaa keemasan terkena pantulan mentari. Kuakui, aku menyukai Herbivore ini!

Apa aku sanggup untuk menjemputnya besok? Tuhan, mengapa baru kau berikan kebahagiaan padaku? Tuhan aku sungguh ingin bersama orang ini.

Angin berhembus kencang dan membawa dedaunan kering bersamanya.

**Normal pov~**

4 Februari. Angin malam berhembus. Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. adalah salah satu jalanan utama di Namimori City. Seorang pemuda keluar dari sebuah minimarket dan berjalan pulang. Ditelinganya, ia memakai headphone. Rambut _blonde_ nya tersiram cahaya lampu jalan. Saat _traffic light_ berubah merah ia menyebrang jalan. Pandangannya tidak begitu jelas, saat itupun tidak ada orang lain yang menyebrang jalan.

Sebuah sedan meluncur kencang, melihat ada yang menyebrang jalan sang pengemudi membunyikan klakson mobil nya berkali-kali. Dino yang saat itu memakai headphone tidak mendengar.

"AWAS!" teriakan orang-orang diseberang jalan terlambat. BRAAAK! Tubuh Dino terlempar dan menghantam aspal jalan beberapa meter didepan.

Kepakan sayap terdengar di langit. Seorang malaikat dengan iris _onyx_ nya muncul dan menatap Dino yang sudah setengah tidak sadar dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ka..kau.. Kyo..Kyou..ya." sepatah demi sepatah kata Dino ucapkan.

"Aku datang menjemputmu Dino Cavallone!" Hibari menunjukkan sikap dinginnya.

"Kyou...ya.. ti.. amo." Dino berbisik menyatakan perasaannya.

Hibari tertegun mendengar hal itu. Mati-matian ditahannya air mata yang sudah nyaris jatuh.

Tetes air mata itu akhirnya jatuh bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas terakhir Dino Cavallone.

_**~*_Sounds of Angel's Wings_*~**_

**A Weeks later~ **

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _berdiri ditepi sebuah danau. Dilepasnya perban yang membalut kepalanya. Luka-luka nya kini telah sembuh. Digenggamnya perban itu ditangan kanan, kemudian ia biarkan angin membawa nya menjauh.

"Sudah sembuh, Herbivore?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar muncul. Pemuda berambut blonde itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sepasang mata _Onyx_ menatapnya dengan lembut. Mata _onyx_ itu kian mendekat dan mendekat. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa inchi.

"Air mata malaikat ternyata bisa menghidupkan yang telah mati. Tapi kini aku diusir! Aku bukan lagi malaikat dan aku tak tau tujuanku selanjutmya." Mata _onyx_ itu berubah sendu.

"Ikutlah denganku, Hibari Kyouya!" pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu memeluk pemilik mata onyx dihadapannya.

Wajah mereka kian mendekat. Kecupan singkat ditengah angin yang berhembus.

"Ti amo Hibari Kyouya!"

"Ti amo.. Dino Cavallone!"

**Omake~**

Air mata Hibari Kyouya terjatuh tepat saat hembusan nafas terakhir Dino Cavallone. Saat itu juga terjadi keajaiban. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sayap putih Hibari, detak jantung sang herbivore kembali.

Jangan pergi, jangan mati. Karena, kaulah hidupku!

***~OWARI~***

**Yo, gaje yah? Maafkan saya...**

**Ok, para readers terhormat, bersediakah me review pleaseeeeee...**

**Kasihani lah saya yang ngetik sampe jam 1 pagi..**

**Review and no flame please**

**Klik something dibawah ini !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
